


Merci Duga

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [55]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shyness, Strip Poker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire et Bixente font une partie de strip poker, là où Greg avait des limites, il se trouve que sa michasse n'en avait pas.





	Merci Duga

Merci Duga

  
Greg ne savait pas comment ils en étaient venus à faire un strip-poker, mais s'il devait être honnête, il remerciait toutes les parties qu'il avait fait avec Duga pendant son temps à Canal pour s'entraîner (même s'il avait des mauvais souvenirs des tours des bureaux qu'il avait dû faire en boxer), il ne dirait pas qu'il était devenu fort à ce jeu, mais seulement qu'il était meilleur que Bixente. Ça avait commencé à déraper quand il ne resta plus que son boxer à son collègue, Greg avait l'habitude de s'arrêter là quand il jouait mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour sa michasse, qui le força à continuer la partie ''Parce que c'était comme ça qu'on jouait un match''. Greg perdit quelques parties, finissant torse nu sans vraiment que ça ne le dérange, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, Bixente finit par devoir retirer son boxer, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Greg sentit ses joues devenirent plus rouges alors que le vêtement commençait déjà à disparaître et il pria son ami de ne rien faire de plus, ils devaient rester sérieux (même si leurs réseaux sociaux montraient tout le contraire).

  
''Comment tu peux être aussi à l'aise avec le fait de te mettre nu devant moi ?'' Greg lui demanda en se rhabillant, détournant le regard quand son regard atterrisait sur les abdos de Bixente

''On jouait avec Christophe et Zinédine à Bordeaux, je perdais tout le temps, mais je m'en foutais, c'était drôle, et on apprenait à se connaître.''

''En voyant les parties génitales des autres ?'' Greg devait comprendre, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait entendre la suite

''On jouait à moitié bourrés, il suffisait que quelqu'un dise le mot de trop et les informations pleuvaient.'' Bixente lui expliqua, un petit sourire sur son visage

''Et tu as une information qui te revient ?''

''On a couché ensemble une fois, après une partie et des bières.''

''E-Est-ce que ça va faire la même chose pour nous ?'' Greg voulait être certain de quelque chose

''Non, à moins que tu ne le veuilles, Grégoire.''

''N-non... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être ?''

''Je pense que tu peux faire comme si tu avais perdu la partie, pour que ça aille plus vite.''

  
Fin


End file.
